castlefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Ein Todesfall in der Familie
Ein Todesfall in der Familie ist die zehnte Episode der ersten Staffel von Castle. Der grausame Mord an einem plastischen Chirurgen führt Castle und Beckett in die Welt der Schönheitschirurgie, zu mehr als eigenartigen Patienten und letztendlich sogar zum Zeugenschutzprogramm. Handlung Castle engagiert einen forensischen Pathologen und bittet ihn, sich die Akte über die Obduktion von der Leiche von Becketts Mutter einmal genauer anzusehen. Martha bekommt am Rande mit, dass ihr Sohn Nachforschungen anstellt und warnt ihn davor, dass dies für ihn böse enden könnte, sollte Beckett Wind davon bekommen. Nur wenige Augenblicke später stürmt Alexis aufgeregt zur Tür herein und erzählt, dass Owen sie auf den Abschlussball eingeladen hat. Castle hat nichts dagegen, dass Alexis Owen dorthin begleitet, verlangt jedoch von ihr vernünftig zu sein und Spaß zu haben. Martha kann nicht fassen, dass ihr Sohn so einfach "ja" sagt, ohne Owen jemals kennen gelernt zu haben. Unterdessen wird in einem abgeschleppten Auto die Leiche eines Mannes entdeckt und der Tatort der Polizei übergeben. Der plastische Chirurg Dr. Joshua Leeds wurde mit einer Plastiktüte erstickt, doch schnell stellt sich heraus, dass er vor seinem Tod auch noch gefoltert wurde. Leeds Verlobte gibt an, ihren Mann zum letzten Mal vor einer Woche gesehen zu haben, bevor er plötzlich verschwunden ist. Castle nutzt schließlich die Gelegenheit und fragt Beckett, ob sie jemals darüber nachgedacht hat, den Fall ihrer Mutter wieder aufzurollen, doch Beckett reagiert verärgert und abweisend. Sie warnt ihn, dass sie ihre Zusammenarbeit sofort beenden werde, würde Castle auch nur einen Blick in die Akte werfen. Anschließend statten Castle und Beckett der Praxis von Dr. Leeds einen Besuch ab. Sie befragen die Angestellten, um herauszufinden, ob ihr Chef irgendwelche Feinde hatte und erfahren, dass eine Patientin, Jacy Goldberg, ihn verklagt hatte, nachdem Leeds sich geweigert hat, an ihr eine vierte kosmetische Operation in ihrem Gesicht durchzuführen. Bei der Befragung gibt sie zu, ihn ruinieren zu wollen, beteuert jedoch, dass sie mit dem Mord nichts zu tun hatte. Castle und Martha unterstützen Alexis am Nachmittag, ein Kleid für den Ball auszusuchen, doch Castle treibt seine Tochter fast in den Wahnsinn, weil er ihr ständig sagt, wie toll sie aussieht und dass sie sich selbst so lieben soll, wie sie ist. Erst Martha macht ihm klar, dass jede Frau etwas an sich auszusetzen hat und die Männer dafür da seien, ihnen das Gefühl zu geben, dass sie wunderschön sind. Schließlich findet Alexis das perfekte Kleid, dass sogar ihren Vater sprachlos macht. Ryan und Esposito finden derweil geschwärzte Patientenakten in Leeds Büro. Allem Anschein nach hat Leeds außerhalb seiner Praxis noch weitere Operationen durchgeführt, von dem sein Personal selbst nichts wusste. Schnell stellt sich heraus, dass die Operation in einem New Yorker Krankenhaus durchgeführt wurde und über neun Stunden gedauert haben muss, Leeds jedoch dort nur die Räumlichkeiten nutzte, das Personal für die Operation jedoch von außerhalb mitgebracht hatte. Als Esposito im Krankenhaus nachforschen will, sind sämtliche Unterlagen zu der Operation verschwunden. Castle rät, in der Buchhaltung nachzufragen, da dort nie etwas verschwinden kann, da schließlich für jeden Eingriff jemand zahlen muss. Es stellt sich bald heraus, dass der amerikanische Staat für die Operation an dem Patienten aufgekommen ist, woraus Beckett schließt, dass es sich bei der Person um einen Teilnehmer am Zeugenschutzprogramm handeln muss. Sie will der Staatsanwältin Candace Robinson ein wenig auf den Zahn fühlen und hofft so herauszufinden, wen Leeds operiert hat. Die weigert sich jedoch, irgendwelche Informationen herauszurücken. Castle nimmt schließlich Kontakt mit Sal Tenor auf, einem Kleinkriminellen, der ihm noch einen Gefallen schuldet. Er bringt ihn schließlich auf die Spur von Jimmy Moran. Beckett bittet daraufhin Will Sorenson um Hilfe, der verspricht einen Kontakt zu Moran herzustellen, da dieser sich im Zeugenschutzprogramm befindet. Am Abend holt Owen Alexis zum Ball ab und Castle. Obwohl Castle ihn gerne so richtig Angst einjagen würde, beschränkt er sich darauf, seine Tochter vor ihrem ersten Date zu filmen. Als Alexis weg ist, erhält er einen Anruf von Beckett. Will hat ein Treffen mit Moran arrangiert und sie treffen sich in einer Stunde in einem Parkhaus. Das Treffen verläuft nicht gerade wie geplant, da Moran erklärt, dass die Art, wie Leeds ermordet wurde, an seine eigene Handschrift erinnert. Es scheint, als würde die Spillano-Familie, gegen die er aussagen soll, ihm eine Drohung auf diesem Wege zukommen lassen wollen. Nur kurze Zeit später erfahren sie, dass auf dem Weg in Morans Versteckt, der Wagen des FBI unter Beschuss genommen wurde. Dabei wurde nicht nur Moran, sondern auch Will verletzt. Beckett und ihr Team eilt sofort ins Krankenhaus. Beckett macht sich Vorwürfe, da sie glaubt, sie hätte die Täter geradewegs zu Moran und Will geführt. Castle versucht sie zu beruhigen und entgegnet ihr, dass sie eine großartige Polizistin ist und sich nichts anderes einreden soll. Am Abend wartet Castle auf Alexis' Rückkehr. Amüsiert und neugierig sieht er mit an, wie Alexis von Owen geküsst wird und fragt sie schließlich, ob sie den Abend genossen hat, was Alexis freudestrahlend bejaht. Castle schwelgt in Erinnerungen und entgegnet, dass er weiß, dass er nicht mehr viel Zeit mit Alexis verbringen wird, da sie jetzt älter wird und ein eigenes Leben aufbaut. Alexis versichert ihrem Vater, dass sie immer sein kleines Mädchen bleiben wird und umarmt ihren Vater innig. Als Castle am nächsten Morgen in die Polizeiwache kommt, ist Beckett dabei, alle Personen durchzugehen, mit denen sie geredet haben, da unter ihnen jemand dabei sein muss, der ihnen zu Moran gefolgt ist. Sie hat jemanden aus Leeds Praxis in Verdacht und will noch einmal Leeds neuesten Mitarbeiter, Mario Guerrera, unter die Lupe nehmen. Schnell erkennen sie jedoch, dass nicht Mario, sondern Leeds langjährige Mitarbeiterin Maggie das Problem ist. Und da Moran momentan im Krankenhaus liegt und Maggie einen Zugang dorthin hat, brechen Castle und Beckett sofort auf. Ohne Probleme wird Maggie zu Moran ins Zimmer gelassen. Sie injiziert ein tödliches Medikament in seine Infusion und überbringt ihm eine letzte Nachricht von einem der Familie. Als sie das Krankenzimmer verlassen will, wird Maggie jedoch von Beckett gestoppt. Sie glaubt, dennoch zu triumphieren, da sie das tödliche Gift bereits injiziert hat, doch Castle zeigt ihr, dass der Schlauch der Infusion ins leere läuft und nicht an Moran angeschlossen war. Maggie wird daraufhin festgenommen. Beckett erntet schließlich Lob von Montgomery und sie muss sich und ihrem Chef eingestehen, dass sie ohne Castles Hilfe wahrscheinlich nicht so weit gekommen wäre. Castle trifft sich derweil mit einem Freund, der sich die Bilder von der Autopsie an Becketts Mutter ansieht. Er bestätigt Becketts Verdacht, dass ihre Mutter keinen Raubüberfall zum Opfer fiel, sondern alles nach einem geplanten Mord aussieht. Dann erklärt er Castle, dass es zum Zeitpunkt des Todes von Becketts Mutter noch weitere Angriffe dieser Art gab und alle als Raubüberfälle abgetan wurden. Castle ringt mit sich, ob er die neuen Informationen an Beckett weiter geben soll oder nicht. Martha rät ihm, Beckett reinen Wein einzuschenken, egal was dies für ihre gemeinsame Zusammenarbeit bedeuten sollte. Beckett kümmert sich gerade um Will, als Castle hinzukommt und sie um eine ruhige Sekunde bittet. Dann erklärt er ihr, dass er Neuigkeiten bezüglich ihrer Mutter hat. Cast Hauptcast *Nathan Fillion als Richard Castle *Stana Katic als Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas als Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever als Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala R. Jones als Dr. Lanie Parish *Ruben Santiago-Hudson als Captain Roy Montgomery *Molly C. Quinn als Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan als Martha Rodgers Gast Stars * Bailey Chase als Will Sorenson * Ion Overman als Candace Robinson * Robert Picardo als Clark Murray * Jackie Geary als Maggie Dowd/Carla "Coldblood" Dante * Robert Costanzo als Sal Tenor * Joe Marinelli als Jimmy Moran * DeLane Matthews als Jacey Goldberg * Kari Coleman als Julia Hammond * Carrie Southworth als Courtney Morantz * Drew Osborne als Owen * Rey Herrera als Mario Guerrera * Matt Riedy als Attorney * Scott Connors als Agent Winfield * Catherine Christensen als Agent Adler * Ron Althoff als Heavy * Gary J. Wayton als Doctor Joshua Leeds * Rachel Leah Cohen als Annoyed Woman Musik *"Pack Up Your Troubles In Your Old Kit Bag" - Minnutes *"More to Luv" - Minnutes *"I Know You Are But What Am I?" - Mogwai *"Comes and Goes (In Waves)" - Greg Laswell Trivia Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode S1